.Iadd.This application is a reissue of Ser. No. 07/465,747, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,768. .Iaddend.
This invention relates to an inter-frame predictive encoding system for a video signal.
In a general video signal, display information of a frame tends to correlate with display information of a subsequent frame and a preceding frame. In the transmission of a digitized video signal, such a correlation between successive frames is used in reducing a digital data transmission rate.
Inter-frame predictive encoding uses the correlation between successive frames to reduce the digital data transmission rate. The inter-frame predictive encoding is generally effective in handling a video signal representing moving pictures.
As will be explained later, a prior-art inter-frame predictive encoding system has some problems.